Time for the Weary
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: If she could have a nickel for every time she wondered what was wrong with her, Reyna would be lumbering in a golden mansion. Unfortunately, that's not the case. Instead, she's only left with questions...and memories.
1. A tour for one

**Okay, I REALIZE that I haven't updated in such a long time, but inspiration hasn't come to me lately...I promise to update more frequently now!..but take a warning now, I'm not going to struggle to make the chapters longer, so they will be fairly short. So...this is actually going to be a one-shot on how...stupid life can be. *WARNING* Fluff. Not my usual amount of fluff...it's legit FLUFF. So there :) And as always, Jeyna. Enjoy!**

Reyna didn't get it. She just _didn't get it._ Why? She knew it wasn't right. He was already with that..._girl._

It's not as if he would drop everything to spare one moment of his precious time to even say hi to his old friends...because everyone knows that's too much to ask of Jason Alexander Grace.

Reyna felt like screaming. No, she wanted to punch something. Her eyes darted around the room and she settled for a muffled scream into a pillow.

When she was finished..how did Jason say it-raging, she looked out her window and her eyes landed on the weaponry shed. Reyna rolled her eyes and smiled, laying back into a recumbent position.

"It's just as sloppily built as the first time...before Grace ruined it," she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she realized something.

The daughter of Bellona was actually beginning to do something she never did before-reminisce about the old times.

Usually, she _had _no good memories to recount. Her past life was usually filled with regret, pain, tears, and blood. Lots of blood.

That's how she thought of her past 16 years...as a lie. But now, she could actually see that sometimes, her life could be something else as well... an annoyance. Reyna managed a meek smile and rolled her eyes.

And her thoughts ran back to him.

Again, why him? It was an unexplainable event, like it just smacked her in the face and hopped away, leaving her to ponder every possible reason as to why it would hurt her like that.

"Ugh! I don't understand!" she yelled out in frustration at her wooden ceiling. Every single who, what, when, where, and why (especially why) was running deep inside her mind.

_Why him?_

She could literally think of twenty different reasons why it just wasn't right.  
>For one, he was irresponsible.<p>

_November 21, 2003  
><em>

"So this is the Principia," Reyna proclaimed proudly. "This is where praetors have extremely important meetings...meetings about how to lead the camp." She couldn't help but smile when she finished her short monologue.

The eight year old wanted nothing more than to be able to wear that bright, royal purple robe...to sit in that huge, marble throne...to be up there with Cytherea, one of Camp Jupiter's current praetors.

That's what she was working to be.

Every day, she would fight to the best of her ability, even if her carefully thought out maneuvers were only going to be tested on a practice dummy.

Every morning, her bed would be made and she would already be done with her daily chores. Then, she would help out her friends with their duties. It wasn't because she was a kiss up.

She wanted to show the half bloods that she was responsible. She didn't want to be a consideration for the next praetor; she **was **the next praetor.

Reyna looked warily at the new boy who was, as Cytherea put it, the boy who would change everything. 'Unless he changed his diet,' Reyna thought, 'He won't be able to stand, much less change Camp Jupiter.'

No matter how lanky, dirty, unkempt, annoying, and/or...**boyish **this strange person was**...**he was a Roman half blood, and here, everyone belonged.

That was Reyna's alma mater, and it always has been. Being abused for a third of your life really makes a noble person out of you...and Reyna was just that.

Ok, so what if she could intimidate boys twice her age? So what if she's sent a couple kids to the infirmary after a light after breakfast duel? And **So what **if she didn't particularly like the boy she was ordered to look after? She was Reyna Leryn, and she **would **do it.

"Ok, so next, we have the weaponry shed." she planned to just fly by with her "grand" tour, but one word was all it took for that blonde boy to take off like a roadrunner towards the dilapidated brown shed.

He hopped inside enthusiastically and marveled at the numerous objects of defense. There were swords of every length, knives of every kind, shields of all types of magical substance, and jars of every possible dangerous chemical combination possible. It was a pubescent boy's personal haven.

"Wow." he breathed, walking inside, relishing the smell of rust and...fire. Reyna wrinkled her nose at the unusual odor and followed the boy farther inside.

The blonde boy looked over his shoulder and obviously something caught his eye, for he scrambled to the back of the room and clasped his hands over an opaque jar.

"I have a feeling this could be something familiar..." he muttered, rolling the jar around in his hands." Reyna cocked her head and examined the jar herself...it was pulsing faintly, and there was a strange green aura that circled the cap...Reyna widened her eyes.

"Hey, dude, don't touch that." she warned him cautiously. "Please, don't open it...HEY, IDIOT!"

"Yeah?" he asked, screwing the cap open. Unfortunately, he was a clumsy boy, and he accidentally dropped the jar in the process.

"NO! What did you do?" Reyna yelled, as tiles tumbled on her head. Dust obscured her vision and she coughed. Green flames engulfed the shed and she screamed.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, and there he was...covered in ash and looking at his torn up clothes like a wide eyed puppy.

"I told you not to touch that." Reyna growled, inching closer towards the boy.

"H-hey, I didn't know that fire could be green...or that dangerous..." he muttered, stumbling over a twig and tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry...hey, you know, my name's Jason, meaning to heal...ironic right?" Jason chuckled nervously and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"I didn't mean to ah...hey, it that a unicorn?" Jason asked frantically. Reyna resisted the urge to smack him and inform him that it was a Pegasus. Unicorns didn't exist.

"Sweet! A Unicorn!" Jason didn't appear to be listening to Reyna, so she pinned him back to the ground..with ease, she might add haughtily.

"That," Reyna said through gritted teeth, "was Greek. Fire. We don't touch Greek. Fire. Got that?" she spat out the word Greek as if someone stuffed Dakota's socks in her mouth.

The boy gulped and furiously nodded his head. Reyna, feeling accomplished in officially scaring the boy out of his wits, hopped off, knowing that he would follow like a lost puppy.

"Still though...how much time it'll take me to rebuild that shed and replace the weapons..." Reyna groaned and face palmed herself.

**So there you have it! Chapter one..it'll get a lot more interesting later on. Yes, it IS multi chapter story, and all of the following events are true and are simply modified to fit the terms of a half-blood...but most of this (excluding this chapter...unfortunately, unicorns don't exist) is based off of true events. Okay, so..wow, I'm so awkward. I haven't talked to you guys in a while now! (Kevjumba reference anyone?)**


	2. Neglecting the unloved

**I know! I don't update for months and..two chapters in a day? Fortunately, the boys at my school give me and ENDLESS supply of entertaining story ideas...just ask The-Daughter-Of-Rome. She's writing a whole collection of oneshots purely based on our experiences at school (Free advertising, my friend ;) Okay, so yeah..enjoy! Most of this will be things from the past and short present day clips, like in the previous chapter. And then towards the end...it's predictable :) So ANYONE READ THE HUNGER GAMES? I've read it before, but then I reread it and...WOW. Anyways...**

The sun began to rise, and it gave off a breathtaking glow that illuminated Reyna's room, making it looks somewhat similar to heaven.

Unfortunately, Reyna didn't appreciate the extra light. Instead, she groaned and violently chucked a pillow at the offending window.

The light was blocked and her room was again enclosed in comfortable darkness.

That is, until someone swung open the door and let the rays of light walk into Reyna's eyes.

"Close. The. Door. Dakota." she twitched her eye and glared at him. With frizzy, unkempt hair and a complexion pale enough to make a corpse jealous, she was literally a force to be reckoned with.

The son of Bacchus raised his hands in mock surrender and struggled to hold back a fairly girly shriek and the urge to run away before he had to deal with an angry daughter of the goddess of war...the teen shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday," he grinned goofily, forcing Reyna to break into a slight smile.

"And, as your birthday present, I'm sober, sugar free, and willing to help. Reyna, today, think of me as a non-drinking, diabetic angel!" Dakota exclaimed, smiling innocently.

"That's sweet 'Kota," Reyna managed a half lidded smile. "But seriously, get _out _of my cabin before I cut you with your own sugar stained flask."

Dakota cleared his throat uncomfortably and tugged his collar.

"Ok Reyna, but just ah, take a warning ahead of time; it's your _birthday._" he added extra emphasis on the word "birthday" before winking and striding out of cabin 1A.

Reyna, on the other hand, wasn't so laid back. "why did he add so much emphasis on the word birthday?" she wondered to herself.

The black haired girl gasped suddenly and shot up out of her bed, She jumped out and quickly examined her drawers, went through all of her supplies, and most of all, flipped her bed upside down to check for any...abnormalities.

"Grace." she growled, knowing he must have done _something _to her, her food, or her clothing. This was an annual tradition; a little inside joke, he liked to call it.

And she despised it to a point where if one strand of hair depicted maximum anger, she would be bald.

It all started the day Jason found out her birthday...

_September 14, 2004_

"H-Hey Reyna," Jason uttered one particularly scalding hot day in Camp Jupiter.

"Yes, Jason what is it," she asked nonchalantly, flipping through numerous battle plans.

The boy ruffled his already messy, blonde hair and looked bashful.

"Well, I ah, just wanted to say...Happy Birthday even though you said for no one to tell you happy birthday!" Jason blurted out ten times the normal talking speed.

Reyna snickered for a short time before quickly regaining her composure. "Yeah um, thanks...Grace...I guess" she muttered, still trying to figure out what he just said.

"So ah, whatcha..doing?" he asked quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and waddling around awkwardly her cabin.

"I'm just approving-or vetoing any battle plans you guys have come up with so far," Reyna replied, slightly irked by the innocent eyes that Jason had plastered on his face.

'I mean seriously, who is that boy trying to kid,' Reyna thought incredulously. 'Me? Yeah, not going to happen, Grace.

I know you, and if anything, you're trying to have me put my guard down. Well guess what?' The daughter of Bellona smiled triumphantly and leaned back in her chair.

'You're not fooling _anybody_.' Reyna laughed loudly by accident and caught Jason staring at her uncomfortably.

"Anything...funny, Reyna?" he asked questionably. The girl wired her jaw shut before sitting in the correct form and picking her binder up again.

"Ha ha, nothing, Jason...just continue on with your day." she muttered, before diving right back into her (terrible) camp mates' battle strategies.

'Even the Minerva children have an off day sometimes,' Reyna reassured herself, trying to avoid the fact that if that was the case, then they must have had an off day for three weeks in a row.

Jason wandered around for a couple more minutes, glancing at the clock every now and then and whistling (_totally _not suspicious, Grace.)

Suddenly, the clock struck 1:00 and Jason dashed out of the cabin yelling, "Happy Birthday, Reynaaaaaa!"

The girl looked at the retreating figure of Jason in confusion. "What the-..." she stopped short of her sentence. Something wasn't right...particularly in the back of the cabin...

Reyna peered inside her closet and immediately she knew why Jason was so nervous. She thought she heard something ticking a few hours earlier...the timer ran to zero, and Reyna widened her eyes.

She covered her breath and dived under the covers, preparing for the worst.

A small "poof" filled the air, and even thought it _sounded _harmless...well ,Reyna knew better.

An odious smell filled the air and Reyna immediately wrinkled her nose. 'Ugh, Sulfur mixed with..._kool aid powder?_

She widened her eyes in realization...Jason only executed the plan, but Dakota...he must have drawn the blueprints.

"That half blood's really wished for a painful death, doesn't he?" she mumbled, while pinching her nose.

When she could finally crawl out of the covers and not double back in disgust, Reyna staggered out the cabin and greedily sucked in the (semi) fresh air that lingered around her.

'I'll kill Dakota later...for now...' Reyna thought.

"Grace!" she managed to wheeze. The kool aid powder was really getting to her lungs.

Jason looked back from his conversation with Hazel and immediately, his eyes darkened. "Um...hey Reyna, ha it's really a funny story see, Hazel was walking with Nico and suddenly, a _hamster_ jumped out and Nico screamed! Can you believe it Reyna? _a hamster scaring the living daylights out of the god of death? _Ha... Reyna?"

Jason was far from perspiring-he was absolutely soaked. Metaphorically _and _physically. Reyna had just begun to corner him into an old oak tree and he gulped.

"What. Did. You. Do." she said through gritted teeth. Jason cleared is throat and soon regained the composure he lost just a while earlier.

"Nothing, Reyna." He didn't seem to be intimidate. IN fact, he was _smiling._ Granted, it was a small smirk, but still...something was off. She was about to rip off his limbs and he was _happy?_

Reyna caught a boy walking with a...strange, reflective contraption in his hands and snatched it from him.

She carefully examined her face and noticed that...her hair wasn't black...it _had blue highlights._

Reyna crushed the mirror in her hands and plastered on a fake smile. "Jason," she asked nicely. "If you don't want to be thrown to my dogs within the next minute, I suggest that you run away. _NOW."_

"Hey, I was only trying to break some ICE! NOT MY BONES, REYNA! THE ICEEEE!..."  
>****************************************************************************************<p>

Reyna sighed and flopped carelessly onto her white sheets, never mind that her hair was still sopping wet from her shower.

It was 11:57 p.m., almost the end of the day.

Jason had avoided the "Romans" all day, skipping off to the rivers with his _girlfriend _or sneaking off to a picnic with the Greeks. Reyna didn't hate the Graceus, but she thought that Jason's (former) friends should be treated with more respect from their...their leader.

11:59 and...12:00. It's official, Reyna thought moodily.

This is the first time in eight years that he hasn't done _anything._ Hell, not even a wave or a, "Happy Birthday, Freaky dog leader woman."

As Reyna's eyes began to droop heavily, she wondered, 'So...when am I ever going to see Jason? He's been gone for so long... I kind of...miss him.."

**Ah ha! The last sentence...it's so philosophical XDDD It could be taken one way, another, both...what do you think I meant? Review!**


	3. Take 5?

**Ha ha, I'm on a roll. The third chapter only a couple days after I published this story! I'm not abandoning my other stories; I swear…I just happen to have a lot more inspiration for this story. Hey, thank the guys at my school. And now…**

**Seriously guys. If you like my story, can you leave me one measly review instead of an email alert that says, "so and so put you on story alert." It's sort of lame knowing that I have 10 story alerts but alas, one review…please? Ok, now enjoy! **

Reyna sighed and fell back on her bed, exhausted from the overabundance of thoughts lingering in her head.

Today was the day that her Greek…_friends _decided to visit Percy, who had chosen to stay at Camp Jupiter for a while longer (just to make sure everything's in order…now that Jason was back.)

"Ugh, I have so much cleaning up to do." She muttered, running her hand through her hair.

She sighed deeply for the fifth time that day and crawled into the warm covers, relishing the thin protection from the cold air.

Contrary to the popular belief, she actually wasn't the least bit afraid of someone coming in and catching her at such an uncivil time.

Her fellow campmates usually refrain from interrupting her and walking into her cabin

unexpectedly; they had some crazy idea that she just read reports all day like some freak.

In reality, when no one was watching, she could be fairly normal…just fairly.

Reyna realized she had just a few more minutes of peace before she had to deal with things…she sighed in defeat, finally overcoming the temptation of sleep.

Reyna had things to take care of...unfortunately. It's not that she didn't _enjoy _being the praetor-in fact, she loved it-but she didn't realize that it also included being a babysitter to everyone else.

Grover had accidentally eaten part of Jupiter's couch, which he was _not _grateful for; Someone had pissed Percy and Nico off..and one of them is bad enough, but two? Well let's just say that her cleaning duties for the next month should be lifted...that also goes for the loads of Apollo's children that should come ASAP.

To make things worse, Thalia was trying to electrocute Dakota, and as much as Reyna didn't want to object, she knew she had to intervene…or Bacchus would _kill _her.

Nico was also scaring off the other camp mates, which she found slightly ridiculous. 'The Romans had grown up thinking that they were better than the Graceus, and now they run from them?' she had thought when she received the report.

Of course, the 14 year old boy _was _deadly pale and wielded a huge black-what was it-Stygian iron sword at his side at all times.

He always wore that odd aviator jacket too, and his aura also seemed to darken the room quite a bit, so she could understand why he was an exception to the camp's belief…he was a creepy dude.

"And Jason just _had _to t.p. Leo's cabin." She groaned, knowing who had to supervise Jason and watch him clean it up.

She sighed for the _sixth _time that _hour._

Reyna didn't quite want to be near Jason at the moment. She didn't want to see just how irresponsible he had become...to t.p. a fellow friend's cabin? That's a Stoll brother move, and she didn't appreciate it.

'He is so irresponsible,' Reyna thought grumpily. 'Second, he's immature…and third? Well he's just irritating as hell.'

_February 29, 2004_

"Jason! Guard the left flanks!" Dakota cried out, cowering behind a 4 foot tall, mossy green rock.

Reyna looked in the direction of the sober boy and gave him a threatening look. She hoped it said, 'Help now, or I'll kill you before the dracaena do.'

Apparently, he got the message, for he scrambled to his feet and picked up a broken spear. The tip was smoldering with green poison and just about to disintegrate, but it did help…he whacked off a Telekhine's head in one fluid motion as if he were playing golf.

Reyna nodded and put on a fierce expression as she hacked off some random beast with her dagger.

She was beginning to grow irritated as a response from the blue eyed boy only happened in her head.

"Grace," she hoarsely yelled out to the camp grounds. The fertile soil was now caked with dry blood, and imperial gold weapons lay glistening on the floor. They were losing campers, fast.

"COME NOW!" she cried out desperately, something she had never done before.

Jason chose that moment to come flying in like a dumb Marvel superhero and stabbed a Cyclops in the eye, watching it carefully as it shrieked and disappeared into golden dust.

"...Now, Jason? _Really?_" she scolded, while ducking from a possibly lethal blow that came from a laistrygonian.

"Hey, better than nothing right?" he smirked and Reyna wondered how he could take something as serious as a battle so...lightly.

She carefully examined the battle grounds and did a quick recount of the remaining fighters.

Hazel was throwing some lethal diamonds at a couple dozen Hydras and Nico was slashing his way through dozens of dracanae, with the help of his trusty undead military skeletons.

Thalia electrocuted everything left and right, not caring to see what it hit...as long as it wasn't property or a half blood, she was fine and she would keep killing.

'She has the right spirit at least.' Reyna thought optimistically. 'So she can make up for some lazy bums out there...'

Dakota was actually helping for once. Granted, it wasn't doing as much as it should have (if he could have just focused a little more), but he _was _a beast with his grapevines, Reyna must admit.

There wasn't nearly enough people. She knew what she had to do...she didn't like it, but hey. Reyna wasn't known for always doing what she wanted-her job from the day she met him was to protect him, but that didn't work out.

But her main priority was to make sure he was at _least alive,_ and by Jupiter, she would do it.

"Jason..." she started hesitantly, slicing a Telekhine's throat a little less violently than she should have.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes trained on a particularly stubborn Minotaur. It _just _wouldn't die. His forehead had gathered multiple beads of sweat and had formed to make one huge drop down his cheek.

Finally, the blasted monster returned to Tartarus, and Jason seemed worn out. So worn out, in fact, that he collapsed on the hard, packed dirt and panted heavily.

"Jason!" she exclaimed harshly, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. The boy twitched his eye.

"I'm sorta busy here Reyna, so if you could just leave a message after the beep," he fired back. "I'd appreciate that. B-"

"For Jupiter's sake, get your ass off from the couch and please help us..oh I don't know..._not die?" _ she was really beginning to grow tired of Jason's laid back attitude _all the freakin time._ Could he lay off from the sarcasm when not neccessary?"

"I'm sorry, Reyna. Apparently, I didn't get my message across..._because the beep DID NOT SOUND." _Reyna huffed loudly and dragged Jason by the collar.

"Just guard the left flanks, please. Jason. BEEP." she added at the end. She pushed him back and looked a hydra straight in the eye.

"You're going down, Ugly." she muttered to herself and charged with a battle cry.

She looked behind her back and saw that instead of running to Hazel's aid like she asked...Jason ran to _Octavian. _

Yes, the one who everyone at Camp Jupiter despises to a maximum breaking point. The _very same one._

"Jason!" she hissed quietly over the racket in the camp. Even though they were a good 10 yards ay, he seemed to hear her.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she shrieked, almost intimidating enough to make the hydra jump. She stabbed the beast with her dagger and panted, making her seem like a deranged warrior.

"I hope. You're. Asking. Him. For. A. Battle. Plan." she spat, making Jason grin sheepishly.

"I ah, I helped Hazel just like you asked!" he yelled over the roaring of the Minotaur.

"See? I killed some dracaena, minotaurs...Laistrygonians even!..And then..I got dirt in my mouth so I'm asking for a piece of 5 gum...hehe." Jason chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really needed it, you know? Also, the gum could actually stimulate my brain cells to work faster and process thing s a lot- REYNA! I'M ALREADY LOSING ENOUGH BRAIN CELLS, SO IF YOU COULD JUST-! AHHH! COULD YOU BE ENOUGH TO SPARE ME SOME CELLS? MINE DON'T REPLICATE AS FASTTTTTTTT!"

**Ahahaha!...So what do you think happened? Yeah, they eventually won the battle, no thanks to Jason :) So...review! Thanks!**


End file.
